Pasjans
by Karmelizowana
Summary: Tłumaczenie Solitaire - autorstwa snarkypants. Hermiona i Severus zostają uwiezięni w kwaterze głównej na Grimmauld Place.
1. Rozdział 1

- Mamy problem z siedzibą. Nie mogę przenieść się tam przez sieć Fiuu.

- Może połączenia chwilowo upadły, Minerwo?

Czarownica potrząsnęła głową, była całkowicie opanowana, zdradziła się jedynie dzikim spojrzeniem w oczach.

- Tylko do kwatery głównej, Dumbledore. Mogę przejść gdziekolwiek indziej.

Potter i Dumbledore wymienili ostrożne spojrzenia, dyrektor rzucił okiem na portret Pineasa Niegellus'a.

- Powiedz mu, że musi stamtąd wyjść Phineasie. Teraz.

Postać czmychnęła do swojego portretu na Grimmauld Place 12.

Severus Snape ominął schody panicznym krokiem, defensywnie trzymając różdżkę. Miał rzucić _Obliviate_ na kilka portretów, zniszczyć dokumenty, ubrania i rzeczy osobiste, a zostało mu jeszcze jedno piętro do oczyszczenia. Zakon zwracał uwagę na pozostawianie bardzo małej ilości niezbitych dowodów. Szczotek do włosów, koszulek i innych rzeczy tej natury. Śmierciożercy, mogliby wykorzystać te „identyfikatory" do sporządzenia eliksiru wielosokowego.

Był na drugim piętrze, obok wejścia do pokoju Molly i Artura Weasly. Cudem było, że doszedł do niego jakikolwiek dźwięk, przez bijące nerwowo serce i echo butów stąpających po złączeniach desek, nie słyszał prawie nic.

Uchwycił małe ziewnięcie. Odwrócił się, przerażenie wzięło nad nim górę. Jego wnętrzności szarpnęły się jak przy używaniu świstoklika, było to jedynie głuche uczucie strachu. Ktoś był w budynku!

- Kto tam jest do cholery? Wyjdź tu natychmiast! – krzyknął, jego zwykłe (choć szokująco niskie) pozory uprzejmości uciekły. Dom powinien być pusty. Kto temu zaprzeczał?

Hermiona Granger zachwiała się w przedpokoju, jej włosy były niechlujnie roztrzepane a twarz opuchnięta od snu.

- Profesorze, co to jest? – zapytała, a na jej usta rozlało się ogromne ziewnięcie.

- Proszę wyjść z tego domu, Panno Granger! Kwatera główna zostanie zaatakowana.

- Co…? – próbowała zapytać, ale jej dawny Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił ją za talię i pociągnął w dół po schodach.

- Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Co ty do diabła… – jakaś niewidzialna siła, zatrzymała ich w domu i ścisnęła.

Severus popchnął dziewczynę na ziemię i przykucnął ponad nią, ochraniając swoim ciałem.

Kilkoro pozostałych na Grimmauld Place mugolskich mieszkańcow nic nie zanotowało. Nie widzieli dwunastu mężczyzn w czarnych szatach i maskach. Na pewno nie odczuli, że trzęsienie bloku 12 jest spowodowane niezliczonymi zaklęciami.

- Dyrektorze... nie mogę wejść do innego portretu. Jest dla mnie zablokowany – głos postaci był odczuwalnie zaniepokojony.

Dumbledore nagle zaczął wyglądać na jego ponad 150 lat.

- Dziękuję, Phineasie – odparł z powagą.

Spoglądał ze swojej ramy przez szklane półksiężyce na bladą Profesor McGonagall i struchlałego z przerażenia Harrego Potter'a.

Dziewczyna zadrżała pod nim, połykając łapczywie powietrze, kiedy najstarszy dom Black'ów trząsł się od ataków różdżek. Nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, za co dziękowała miłosiernym bogom. Schody były poskręcane jakby wykonane z gumy. Hermiona przeleciała przez balustradę do szafy, odległa część jej mózgu była zmartwiona tym, że kątem szyi zahaczyła o coś ostrego, jakby żarandol.

Snape natomiast, bezpiecznie przeleciał przez drzwi do drugiego pomieszczenia.

Na ulicy poniżej, rozczarowani śmierciożercy spojrzeli na siebie w sposób zdradzający lekkie zdziwienie. Wzruszyliby ramionami, jeśli taki napad gestu nie koligowałby z ich obrazem. Jednakże, pomimo to mieli mętlik w głowie.

Krzywiąc się, podnieśli swoje różdżki i ponownie skoncentrowali się na tym domu.

- Dyrektorze, tutaj nic nie ma.

Godzinę później, Dumbledore , McGonagall i Harry stali na Grimmauld Place, rozpaczliwie trzymając różdżki. Aurorzy stali rozrzuceni w tyle. Usłyszeli stłumione kliknięcie, Molly Weasley aportowała się dołączając do rodziny. Jeden z Aurorów przykucnął w razie gdyby atak był konieczny.

- Molly – Albus szepnął scenicznie i pociągnął ją za szatę, ustawiając tarczę niewidzialności także wokół niej.

- Och, dziękuję Albusie. To prawda o kwaterze głównej ?

- Zmartwiłaś mnie, Molly. Dziękowałem bogu, że ty i Ginny byłyście wtedy w Diagon Alley.

- To był szok…- jej twarz wypełniały żal i zmartwienie.

Kolejny zduszony hałas spowodowali Ron i Ginny Weasley, lądujący koło matki. Niewidzialny Harry natychmiast objął Ginny ramionami i nałożył tarczę wokół niej, więc dziewczyna jakby zniknęła.

- Dziękuję, kolego, poradzę sobie sam – odparł sarkastycznie Ron.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością do przyjaciela, kiedy głaskał lśniące włosy Ginny.

- Pomyśleliśmy, że powinnyśmy pomóc w sprzątaniu – powiedział Ron, krzywiąc się na myśl o spędzaniu lata na czyszczeniu Grimmauld Place 12.

- To nie chodzi o porządki, mój chłopcze – ponuro powiedział dyrektor.

Ginny nad ramionami Harrego wybałuszyła oczy na Dumbledore'a . - Co ma pan na myśli?

- Minerwo, byłabyś tak dobra i zwiększyła swoje zaklęcie prywatności? – zapytał Albus.

- Nasz wysłannik dostał informacje, że Tom Riddle zamierza napaść na Kwaterę. – Odparła czarownica - nie mogli wejść to środka przez zaklęcia. Więc utworzyli zaklęcie... aby wywrócić budynek na drugą stronę.

- Zaklęcie powinno opróżnić dom ze wszystkiego, ale nie zadziałalo – powiedział Harry ponurym głosem.

- Co więc się stało? – zapytała Ginny.

- Dom został stracony.

- Zniknął...? – zapytała dramatycznie Molly.

- Mamy teorię, że inne domy.. jakoś.. wycisnęły go z budynku. Nie wiemy gdzie teraz jest. – powiedziała Minerva.

- Pozostało nam tylko czekać – Ron powiedział to tonem poszkodowanego przez jeden-z-wielu figli bliźniaków. – Mówiła Pani, że Kwatera została.. wyciśnięta, jak brudny, niechciany pryszcz ?

Ginny uderzyła brata w tył głowy.

Albus skinął smutnie. – Dobrze powiedziane, panie Weasley. – Kącik ust drgnął mu mimowolnie – zawsze miałeś dar do wstrząsania ludźmi swoimi porównaniami.

Szczęka Molly Weasley nagle opadła w przerażeniu. – Hermiona!

Molly Weasley nie była kobietą, która dopuściłaby do nieszczęścia jednego z „jej dzieci", nawet jeżeli, wszyscy za wyjątkiem Ginny byli już pełnoletni. Zaszlochała na wspomnienie o Hermionie, która została w Kwaterze, podczas gdy ona i Ginny poszły na zakupy.

- Dlaczego panna Granger została na Grimmauld Place? – Minerwa spytała łagodnie.

- Przeprowadzała wywiad z Ministrem... chciała odpocząć... –głos Molly wyraźnie drżał.

- Tam, teraz, Molly – Artur Weasley uspokajał ją – jest możliwe, że Severus zdążył ją zabrać z domu i teraz próbują się dostać do Hogwartu, nie przyciągając uwagi. – mówił bez przekonania.

Ron i Harry wymienili znaczące spojrzenia za plecami Molly. Chłopcy wyglądali na bladych i schorowanych, piegi Rona odznaczały się wyraźnie na nosie. Duża postura górowała nad drobniejszym, ciemniejszym przyjacielem, ale oszczędzając różnice w ubarwieniu i budowie, mogliby być rozpoznawani z takiej samej udręczonej formy.

- Co ja powiem jej rodzicom? – Molly zawodziła, szlochając mocniej. Artur trzymał w ramionach swoją żonę, próbując ją pocieszyć.

- My im powiemy – Ron odparł nagle, jego szczęka ściska się w determinacji – Harry i ja - Spotkał spojrzenie przyjaciela i Harry kiwnął głową poważnie.

- Tak, my im powiemy.


	2. Rozdział 2

**2 lipca… prawdopodobnie…**

Severus Snape po ocknięciu się był rozdrażniony. Jego plecy, ramiona i nogi zostały poranione. Głowa sprawiała ból podobny do tego, jaki czuł Hagrid po wygranej w konkursie na picie alkoholu. Nic szalenie niezwykłego, uczucie pospolitego kaca.  
Usłyszał cichy, lamentujący dźwięk. Potrząsnął głową, mrużąc oczy w mroku. Obracał się ostrożnie, starając się zorientować w terenie, wyczuł znajomy zapach, którego nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym. Zapach krwi. Zdecydowanie coś musiało się stać.

- Halo ? – rzucił w ciemność. Jego głos był trochę jękliwy.

Próbował wstać, ale nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Czuł się jakby dostał kilka rund Cruciatusa. Nic nowego. Zaczął się czołgać w kierunku dźwięku.

Panna Granger była zwinięta na podłodze koło starej szafy, jej szyja przekręciła się a ramię złamało pod nienaturalnym kątem. Oczy czarownicy były zamknięte ale narzekała i kołysała się nieznacznie w bólu. Wysyczał we współczuciu i spróbował ocenić szkodę.

- Accio różdżka – warknął i z ulgą spostrzegł że instrument podleciał do jego ręki z dolnego piętra. - Lumos - czubek różdżki zapalił się ochoczo, rozświetlając mrok domu. Przejechał swoimi wrażliwymi koniuszkami palców ponad ramieniem Granger i zobaczył problem natychmiast: złamany obojczyk.

Wymamrotał jakieś bliżej nieokreślone przekleństwo. Na szczęście Granger oddychała. Mógłby użyć sieci Fiuu do przetransportowania jej do Hongsmeade, gdzie Poppy opatrzyłaby ją. Ramię czarownicy rzeczywiście wyglądało bardzo podejrzanie. Dotknął ostrożnie szyi, próbując ustalić czy ma jakieś dodatkowe złamania. Jęknęła, kiedy poczuła dotyk, Severus z bólem serca kontynuował, wiedząc, że sprawia jej ból. Szyja nie została złamana, skoncentrował się na oczywistym urazie, i nałożył Petrificus. Była poraniona i krwawiła, ale poza obojczykiem wygląda nie najgorzej.

- Panno Granger – powiedział, starał się, żeby jego ton był łagodny, urazy i kurz w gardle stanowczo mu to uniemożliwiały. Zajęczała. - Panno Granger – powtórzył, sapała, słyszał szlochanie oddechu w jej gardle, ale oczy nie otworzyły się.  
- Panno Granger! – krzyknął , jego głos zdecydowanie powrócił do normy. Podskoczyła, czując ból w ramieniu, cicho pojękiwała. Jej twarz przybrała bolesne napięcie. Wreszcie, obudziła się. Pionowe linie stopniowo pojawiały się między jej brwiami, a usmolone oczy powiększyły się, gdy zobaczyła dawnego profesora eliksirów, wiszącego nad nią.

- Granger, jesteś ranna. Twój obojczyk jest złamany. Zamierzam spróbować wydostać nas stąd do Hogwartu, ale potrzebuje twojej pomocy. – wydusił z niechęcią, nienawidził kogokolwiek prosić o pomoc.

Próbowała skinąć głową, ale każdy ruch wykręcał jej ramię i szyję w bólu.

- Tak, profesorze - szepnęła.

- Dobra dziewczynka – mimo że jego ton był sarkastyczny, wykazał więcej uprzejmości, niż kiedykolwiek miała okazję zobaczyć.

Przytrzymując jej plecy, pomógł Hermionie usiąść. Twarz miała szaro-białą, jakby z niewypalonej porcelany, a krople potu zaczęły pojawiać się na skórze.

- Gotowa wstać? – Skinęła lekko – Długo będzie się zrastało. – popatrzył na nią z litością.

Uniosła brwi do niego - Skąd Pan wie?

- Osobiste doświadczenie, panno Granger - powiedział ze znużeniem. Położył rękę na jej talii i uniósł ją na nogi. Szlochała i nieco piszczała, ale stała, choć nieco chwiejnie. Był blisko niej, by przytrzymać ją w przypadku gdyby nie wytrzymała bólu i upadła.

Schodzili powoli po schodach. Granger trzymała się o wiele lepiej, niż mógł się spodziewać. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że nieproszony przyszedł ratować _Księżniczkę Gryffindoru._

Kiedy znaleźli się przed wejściem, Snape gotowy był rzucić się na drzwi niczym na Longbottom'a, który spartaczył swój kociołek.

Szarpnął za klamkę.

Nic.

Pociągnął jeszcze mocniej.

Drzwi ani drgnęły.

Po piętnastu minutach, dziesięciu Alohomorah, pięciu kopnięciach i upadku drzwi nadal były zamknięte. Próbował nieznanych jej czarów, zaklęć a nawet wybuchów, których nauczył się z obserwacji bliźniaków Weasley. Nic nie dało rady.

Był zdyszany, spocony i sfrustrowany.

-Profesorze? - mały głos szepnął ze schodów.

- CZEGO!? - Ryknął na byłą uczennice. Skuliła się, a on poczuł krótkie, ostre ukłucie żalu. – O co chodzi? - Powtórzył tonem nieco bardziej umiarkowanym.

-Możemy spróbować z oknem? - Spytała jeszcze mniejszym, prawie zawstydzonym głosem.

Spocony spojrzał na nią spode łba. Po chwili jego spojrzenie mordercy zelżało, teraz wpatrywał się w nią spokojnie zamyślony. Hermiona stwierdziła z przerażeniem, że Snape decydował się gdzie pochować jej ciało.

Minuty mijały, a on powoli uniósł brwi. - Racja. Okno. - Fakt, że przyznał jej rację i nie atakował za to, był co najmniej dziwny, ale czarownica przynajmniej odetchnęła z ulgą.

Spojrzał przez okno. Powinno ono pokazywać wątpliwe uroki Grimmauld Place o zmierzchu. - Za oknem panuje mrok, nie żeby mi to nie odpowiadało... - powiedział - Która godzina, Granger? - Dziewczyna starała się poruszyć ręką, Severus widząc jej żałosną minę, ryknął – Ty głupia gryfonko! nie ruszaj się, możesz zranić się jeszcze gorzej! – Hermiona westchnęła ostentacyjnie. Profesor wyciągnął zegarek i obejrzał go... – Jest 19, powinno być jasno, jeszcze przez godzinę.

Odsunął się od okna. – Zostań tutaj – nakazał jej. Kiedy udał się do kuchni Hermiona zmęczona opadła na ścianę.

Do godziny 23. Severus doszedł do wniosku, że nie może otworzyć, zniszczyć, odblokować, uchylić czy nawet doszczętnie rozwalić Bombardą Maximą żadnych drzwi lub okien pod numerem 12. Grimmauld Place.


	3. Rozdział 3

**3 Lipca.. prawie..**

O godzinie pierwszej, mógł poinformować drzemiącą Hermionę, że sieć Fiuu została odłączona. Kilka godzin temu, zaniósł ją do łóżka. Nie miał serca zostawić śpiącą, słabą i bladą dziewczynę na podłodze. W czasie kiedy ona była w objęciach Morfeusza, Severus badał dokładnie kwaterę, usiłując znaleźć wyjście.

Do trzeciej nad ranem wypróbował wzywanie sowy i wszystkie inne możliwe sposoby przemieszczania się czarodziejów.

O czwartej czterdzieści pięć, Severus ostatecznie uległ wyczerpaniu i skulił się na dywanie przed kominkiem, usypiając praktycznie natychmiast.

O szóstej pięćdziesiąt-dwie, Hermiona obudziła się skomlając z bólu, jej ramię nienaturalnie opadło. Cokolwiek zrobił z jej zakrwawionym obojczykiem, musiał to teraz zdecydowanie poprawić.

**3 Lipca.**

_Przeżyła. _To było wszystko co mógł powiedzieć o swojej inauguracyjnej podróbcie medycyny.

Przez swoje czterdzieści lat zadał stanowczo za dużo bólu . To nie był najgorszy przypadek, który kiedykolwiek spowodował i nie czuł się winny temu, w jakim stanie była.

Hermiona znosiła jego nieudolne próby ze stoickim spokojem, kiedy on bił się z wyrzutami sumienia. Raz poprosiła o przerwę, więc usiadł, zgarbiony nad stołem kuchennym, popijając drugą szklankę Ognistej. Robił znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż to. Zadawał o wiele gorszy ból, niż to.

Bogowie, wciąż mógł zobaczyć jej oczy, przymocowane do jego twarzy z cholerną ufnością. Miała wysoką gorączkę, źrenice uciskały się z bólem. Skrzywiła się, gdy spróbował pierwszego zaklęcia. I czwartego. I dwunastego. Nic nie działało.

Krótko po czternastym zaklęciu poszedł do biblioteki, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie cokolwiek, co mogłoby jej pomóc. Jednakże biblioteka Black'ów zawierała więcej czarnomagicznych książek, przesyłających o wiele częściej metody tortur, niż uzdrawiania. Dziękuję, ale nie. Z tego frontu wiedział już i tak za wiele.

Co w końcu zadziałało? Kiedy usiadł, wysilił umysł i sięgnął pamięcią w tył, próbując przypomnieć sobie każdą chwilą spędzoną w opiece Pomfrey. Opiekowała się nim w dużo gorszych sytuacjach niż połamane kości. Koncentrował się wtedy na każdym szczególe sądu Voldemorta, na spekulacjach co do tożsamości nowych Śmierciożerców.  
Ale teraz, skupił się równie uważnie na słowach i zaklęciach pielęgniarki, starając się dostrzec, czy nie było żadnej różnicy między czarami na złamane kończyny a tymi na złamane kości tułowia i głowy. Wydawało mu się, że nie ma żadnych niezgodności. Jak Poppy trzymała różdżkę podczas rzucania czarów? Czy rzucała jakieś zaklęcia na złagodzenie obrzęku i zasinienie w okolicy złamania? Może po prostu zostawiała siniaki, na pastwę mugolskich maści?

Zrobił długie notatki i przygotował się psychicznie oraz fizycznie, aby ponownie wejść do nędznego małego pokoju.

Nareszcie zbliżał się ku końcowi. Dzięki, Merlinowi. To był koniec.

**5 Lipca**

- Jak się czujesz, Panno Granger? – zapytał.

- O wiele lepiej, dziękuje profesorze - Wciąż miała podkrążone oczy, i stała ostrożnie. Zasinienie i obrzęk musiały rozwiązać się w staroświecki sposób, bez laboratorium, eliksirów i odpowiednich składników był zbyt ograniczony.

- Trzymałaś się chwalebnie - powiedział nagle. Zacmokała.

- Nie miałam wielkiego wyboru w tej kwestii, proszę pana.

- Tylko nieco mniej, niż ja - Severus powiedział spokojnie.

- Bardzo dbał Pan o mnie – Hermiona powiedziała szybko – Doceniam to.

- No cóż... - powiedział, najwyraźniej skrępowany. – Może... och, chciałabyś skorzystać z łazienki? - Nie mógłby być Medimagiem, nie, do wszystkich butelek Ognistej w Irlandii. Zarumieniła się.

- T-tak, proszę pana.

- Mogę przynieść rosół na obiad. Może być? - Skinęła głową. – Masz ochotę na herbatę? - Uniósł pytająco brwi.  
- Z pewnością, dziękuję proszę pana.

Skinął głową i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

- Profesorze? Zapytała niepewnie. Zatrzymał się, nie odwracając się w jej stronę - Jesteśmy tu uwięzieni, prawda?

- Nie na długo, panno Granger. Profesor Dumbledore jest z pewnością świadomy naszej lokalizacji, i pracuje gorączkowo, żeby nas uwolnić.

- Jest Pan pewien?

Odwrócił się, z szelestem szat. Po raz pierwszy, jego wzrok spotkał jej.

- Tak... oczywiście. Albus wie o wszystkim, panno Granger. Nie wiem skąd, nauczyłem się nie kwestionować pochodzenia jego informacji. - Mięśnie twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów zrelaksowały się trochę krótko, wygładzając linie zmęczenia i napięcia. – To jest jedna z niewielu osób na tym świecie, którym ufam bezgranicznie.


	4. Rozdział 4

**9 Lipca**

- Profesorze, jak będziemy zdobywali jedzenie?

- Hmmm? – zapytał Severus ze swojej pozycji na podłodze. Zdeterminowany próbował dostrzec jakiekolwiek oznaki słońca przez szparę pod drzwiami.

Poruszenie, błysk, cokolwiek. Aksamitna czerń wokół kwatery szczególnie go martwiła. Każde światło z zewnątrz było mile widziane.

- Mamy podstawowe produkty, które kiedyś się skończą. Skąd będziemy mieli jedzenie?

Zerknął na drzwi i odetchnął z obrzydzeniem.

- Dlaczego przeszkadzasz mi właśnie teraz?

- Prze-przepraszam. Ja…

- Panno Granger, robię co tylko mogę, żeby wyplątać nas z tej sytuacji. Nie pomagasz mi pytaniami.

- Staram się tylko…

- Tak, wiem że się „starasz". Starałaś się każdego dnia, miałem nieszczęście zobaczyć to na własne oczy, śmieszna dziewczyno.

Odskoczyła jak uderzona, po czym podniosła się do pełnej wysokości.

- Przynajmniej staram się zrobić coś pożyteczniejszego, od cholernego leżenia pod drzwiami każdego świtu i zmierzchu!

- To jest naukowy proces. Zbieram dane – zmarszczył brwi.

- Wszędzie jest czarno! Ze wszystkich ludzi powinien Pan wiedzieć najlepiej jak wygląda czerń!

- Idź do pokoju! – wrzasnął na nią, nie tracąc wzroku na szparę pod drzwiami.

- Idź do piekła! – ryknęła w odpowiedzi.

- Za późno – odpowiedział drwiąca. Zrelaksował się kiedy usłyszał że opuściła korytarz. Teraz mógł się skoncentrować. Może światło się zmieniło? – już za chwilę… za chwilę… - mruczał – Chodź Albusie…

**16 Lipca.**

_Jesteśmy tutaj od dwóch tygodni. Profesor Snape nadal oczekuje, że Dumbledore lada moment przejdzie przez drzwi. Z każdą chwilą jest coraz ciężej. Nigdy nie myślałam, że prof. Snape może być pełen nadziei i ja… (słowa wydrapane całkowicie). Nie straciłam wiary. Jeszcze nie do końca. Po prostu uważam, że… jeśli pomoc miałaby nadejść… już dawno by przyszła. _

Rzuciła się na krzesło ze zdegustowanym dźwiękiem. Kurz wzleciał w powietrze naokoło niej, krzesło hałaśliwie zaprotestowało i podłoga zaskrzypiała.

- Panno Granger! – Snape ryknął spod podłogi. Wywróciła oczami. W kilka chwil, jego grzmiące kroki rozbrzmiały na schodach pomimo starożytnego dywanu.

- Panno Granger, mogłabyś _przestać_ odpalać tą piekielną rakietę? – warknął na nią – to jest nieprzyzwoite i uniemożliwia mi pracę.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem z brodą przy klatce piersiowej. Jej postawa sprawiała wrażenie wyraźnie nadąsanej, bezczynnie kopnęła w stół końcem tenisówek.

- Oh, przepraszam, poprawię się – zadrwił – zapomniałem, że panna Granger od niedawna absolwentka szkoły, przyszła wybawczyni czarodziejskiego świata była na górze. Za to uważam, że rozpuszczony dzieciak potrzebuje swojego ochroniarza.

Kontynuowała uderzanie w stół, dodając rockowy beat. Bum-bum-TSS! Bum-bum-TSS! Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco spode łba.

- Panno Granger – rzucił płynną odpowiedź – zabierasz się do tego w zły sposób. Jeśli zamierzasz rozwalić ławę to radzę raczej w inny sposób – położył swoją stopę na wiktoriański blat – Czy ilustrować dalej? – zapytał śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

Przełknęła ślinę, jej oczy zrobiły się olbrzymie, mimo to kontynuował.

– Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie zirytowałaś, prawda? – Podniósł stół jedną ze swoich patykowatych nóg i rozbił go podłogę. Hermiona odskoczyła jak postrzelona. Drzewo roztrzaskało się i poleciało we wszystkie strony. Ciężko oddychał. – Tak się kończy denerwowanie mnie, panno Granger. Mam nadzieję, że teraz zwrócisz na to uwagę.

Rzucił nogę stołu, położył ręce na biodrach i patrzył na nią z niesmakiem przez kilka minut. Walczyła ze sobą w ciszy, czując się jednocześnie zawstydzona, zakłopotana, nieszczęśliwa i wściekła.

- Więc? Co jest? – jego głos był tak ostry i niespodziewany niczym bat. – Nawet nie wasz się powiedzieć, że wezwałaś mnie tutaj tylko po to żebym specjalnie dla ciebie zniszczył mebel Black'ów.

W jej brązowych oczach pojawiły się łzy. Usta usiłowały przez moment coś powiedzieć; jak miała zacząć?

- Boję się, że... nigdy nie dowiem się, jak poszły mi OWTMy - szepnęła bez przekonania.

- Och… - uniósł brwi – więc moim zadaniem jest przeprosić cię za swoje okrucieństwo i pocieszyć w chwili cierpienia? Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, pociągając nosem.


	5. Rozdział 5

Skrzywił się. – Och… wstawaj, dziewczyno. – Zamykając drzwi za sobą, zostawił ją samą w pokoju.

**31 lipca.**

_Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji osiemnastych urodzin, Harry! Wiesz, że nadal tu jestem? Tęsknie za tobą, za Ronem też, ale to przecież oczywiste. Myślisz czasem o mnie? Bardzo chciałabym móc przynieść ci jakąkolwiek głupią rzecz o Quidditch'u, którą tak bardzo chciałeś dostać. Brakuje mi bycia głupią. Stawiam, że nigdy nie pomyślałeś, że usłyszysz to ode mnie, prawda? Nie słyszysz tego teraz. Wiem. Mimo to, jest prościej kiedy piszę do kogoś. Mam wtedy nadzieję, że pewnego dnia ktoś to przeczyta._

- Profesorze? – Hermiona zapukała do sypialni Severusa – Proszę Pana?

- Idź sobie.

- Ymm… Ja… Nie widziałam, żeby od wczoraj schodził Pan na dół. Wszysko w porządku?

- Nie jest w porządku, jeżeli jestem tu uwięziony z _Tobą – _Odpowiedział stanowczo.

-Chciałam tylko sprawdzić…

- Żyję, panno Granger. Ewentualnie jeżeli umrę, będziesz wiedziała po zapachu.

- Proszę Pana!

- Odejdź, panno Granger. I nie uprzykrzaj mi więcej życia.

- Czy mogłabym…

- Nie! Spadaj stąd! – Coś z dużą siłą uderzyło w drzwi. Domyśliła się, że zapewne przerzucił swój but przez cały pokój.

Siedział na podłodze, jego plecy dosłownie toczyły walkę ze ścianą.

Albus nie przychodził.

Racjonalna część jego mózgu mówiła, że Dumbledore de facto marszałek polny, był beznadziejnie zajęty próbowaniem skompletowania armii do walki z Czarnym Panem. Nie zaryzykowałby jednego problemu na rzecz drugiego. Potrafił w tym samym czasie tolerować wiele rzeczy, ale pozorna obojętność Dumbledore'a na wiernego sługę i mózgu gangu Potter'a, była nie do przyjęcia. Zasługiwali na coś lepszego.

Rozpoznał małostkowy, gniewny głos wewnątrz niego, wołający przeciwko najnowszej niesprawiedliwości, był to kolejny przykład bycia zlekceważonym. Nie lubił tego głosu, nie podobał mu się krzywdzący, złośliwy ton. Brzmiało to słabo, zbyt żałośnie. On raczej wolałby być pogardzany niż żałowany. Nauczył się tego jeszcze kiedy chodził w zbyt krótkich spodniach. Kiedyś za bardzo odczuwał, że będąc żałosnym nie ma się żadnych praw.

Był małym, wstydliwym, chudym dzieckiem z dużym nosem i krótkimi, prostymi włosami. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego braku urody, a jednak jego matka zawsze traktowała go, jakby był niewiarygodnie cenny. Z drugiej strony, ojciec nieustannie komentował chorowite, brzydkie chuchro jakie miał za syna.

- Połóż się z dagos¹, obudź się z _tym_ - Starszy Snape powiedział zdegustowany do jedynaka.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy wzdrygnął się na zniewagę swojej pięknej, królewskiej matki, zachwycił się ostrością, z którą jego ojciec potrafił zranić dwoje innych ludzi, używając nie więcej niż ośmiu słów.

Ojciec był całkowicie odpowiedzialny za nieciekawy wygląd Severusa. Odziedziczył po nim nos, krzywe zęby i proste, tłuste włosy. Hiszpańscy krewni jedynie przyciemnili włosy i oczy jego syna. W prawdzie ich kolor był najmniej obraźliwy w całym wyglądzie młodego Snape'a.

Nie cierpiał swojego głosu. Mówił dzwonkowym tonem niczym chłopiec śpiewający w chórze kościelnym (albo pedał, jak twierdził jego ojciec). Na szczęście do czasu, kiedy na czwartym roku w Hogwarcie zaczął pracować nad zniżeniem głosu, mówiąc najniższym możliwym rejestrem. Gdy jego głos zmienił się na dobre, nagroda za ćwiczenia była bogatym, głębokim barytonem, który mógł zagłuszyć szmer w Wielkiej Sali.

Jego wysokość także początkowo nie była idealna. Stwierdził więc, że ubieranie się od stóp do głów w czerń (co było możliwe przez szkolny mundurek) nie tylko sprawiło, że wyglądał na wyższego, ale także zatuszowało w części jego chuderlawość. Kiedy jego wzrost w końcu wystrzelił, aby zatrzymać się na prawie stu osiemdziesięciu pięciu centymetrach w lato przed szóstym rokiem, nosił się dumnie i elegancko, w przeciwieństwie do niezdarnych i niedbałych kolegów z klasy.

Dziewczyny zaczęły go zauważać. Jego brak konwencjonalnej urody sprawił, że rozwinął inne swoje atrybuty. Lubiły w nim zabójczy głos i koci chód. Zaczynało mu się to opłacać się na dużą skalę. Pewnego wieczoru, zauroczona nim, ładna dziewczyna z Ravenclaw'u pozwoliła mu włożyć ręce pod swój pulower, kiedy obmacywali się za szklarniami. Fakt, że powstrzymała go zanim dotarł rękoma do jej majtek, nie przeszkadzał mu wcale. Był na drodze do świata mężczyzn.

I wtedy jego matka umarła.

Do czasu gdy mógł przenieść się przez sieć Fiuu na pogrzeb, jego ojciec już planował następne małżeństwo z dawną uczennicą Hufflepuff'u, która kilka lat przed Severusem ukończyła Hogwart. Jej mugolskiej rodzinie zależało by sprzymierzyć się ze Snape'ami, w zamian za pokaźną sumę.

Śmierć jego matki i wybrany termin zaręczyn... nie było innej opcji, te wydarzenia nie mogły być zbiegiem okoliczności. Dlaczego w innym wypadku rodzice dziewczyny zapłaciliby jego ojcu za poślubienie ich córki? To po prostu się nie zgadzało.

Załamany śmiercią matki i wściekły na obojętność ojca Severus wrócił do Hogwartu na resztę szóstego roku. Z chłodem i precyzją bezlitośnie uwiódł Ravenclaw'kę i mimochodem złamał jej serce kilka tygodni później. Ułożył wtedy wzór, który powtarzał do czasu skończenia szkoły w następnym roku.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

dagos¹ - słowo nie przetłumaczone z oryginału, po dość długich poszukiwaniach i dalszej informacji narratora (Tobias miał hiszpańskich przodków) doszłam do wniosku, że chodzi o "Day-Goers" niewłaściwie wymawiane jako "Dagos" - dotyczyły rasowych oszczerstw i innych form zastraszania. Myślę, że autorka miała zamiar podkreślić wypowiedzią ojca Severusa ("- Połóż się z dagos¹, obudź się z _tym") _fakt jak bardzo nienawidzi Eileen i syna, wolałby zapewne być prześladowany i zastraszany niż przebywać z nimi - nawiązuje też do tego, że uważał iż pani Snape rzuciła na niego urok miłosny, co podkreśla w zdaniu wypowiedzianym fakt, że był niby nieświadomy małżeństwa ("- Połóż się (...), obudź się (...))


End file.
